In an ITU-T Y.1731 protocol, Ethernet performance measurement is based on point-to-point measurement, no performance measurement solution under a network node redundancy scenario is provided, which results in that after an end node at one side of Y.1731 performance measurement is switched to a backup node due to failure, daily performance monitoring measurement will be interrupted, and the daily performance monitoring measurement may be restored only when detection is manually reestablished or when the failure of the node is restored and service is switched back.
In the prior art, when performance measurement under the network node redundancy scenario is performed, as shown in FIG. 1, three maintenance association end points (Maintenance association End Point, MEP): MEP1 105, MEP2 106, MEP3 108 are respectively configured on an optical network terminal (optical network terminal, ONT) 103, an access aggregation gateways (access aggregation gateway, AGG)1 107 and an AGG2 109, the three MEP1 105, MEP2 106 and MEP3 108 belong to the same maintenance domain (Maintenance Domain, MD) and maintenance association (Maintenance Association, MA), performance detection based on a main path is deployed, such as performance detection of the main path between the MEP1 105 and the MEP2 106; when the AGG1 107 is switched from a main node to a backup node, the AGG2 109 is upgraded from a backup node to a main node, the main path is switched to a path from the ONT 103 to the AGG2 109, and the performance detection from the MEP1 105 to the MEP3 108 needs to be reconfigured.
In the prior art, during failure detection, since a backup path is impassable, so the MEP3 108 of the backup path will be overtime, which results in a fact that the MEP3 108 will report a continuity check (Continuity Check, CC) timeout alarm, the MEP1 105 will transmit a CCM carrying a remote defect indication (Remote Defect Indication, RDI), as a result, the MEP2 106 will report a RDI alarm, and an alarm will be raised on the entire network, but this alarm is unnecessary.